The specific aims of the Yale OAIC are: 1) to facilitate the development and testing of cost-effective interventions that maintain or increase functional ability among elderly persons; 2) to develop and train researchers capable of conducting multidisciplinary intervention trials aimed at functional maintenance and improvement; 3) to encourage and facilitate increased collaborative investigation among researchers with expertise in fields relevant to understanding, treating, and preventing functional decline; and 4) to translate the Yale OAIC research findings into improved health care delivery and public policy. These four interrelated and over-lapping aims will be accomplished by focusing on, and coalescing, four particular strengths at Yale University including: 1) expertise in mobility-related and functional investigations; 2) expertise in investigating the psychosocial contributors to function; 3) clinical epidemiologic and clinical trial expertise; and 4) close relationships between investigators at Yale University and health care and community agencies in Southern Connecticut. Investigators include faculty from several departments and schools including Internal Medicine, Psychiatry, Orthopedics and Rehabilitation, Epidemiology and Public Health, Neurology, The School of Nursing, and Psychology. The components of the Yale OAIC include one clinical trials, pilot projects, and a Dissemination and Information Project as well as the following four cores: 1) Administrative; 2) Research Development; 3) Design, Analysis and Data Management; and 4) Field Operations. Intervention Study is a clinical trial of a home-based rehabilitation strategy for improving functional status among community-living elderly persons who suffer a hp fracture. Three hundred and twenty eligible, consenting persons greater than 65 years of age discharged home after hip fracture repair will be randomized to receive either "usual post- hospital care" (UC) or a 6 month home-based multicomponent rehabilitation (HMR) strategy. Functional level, physical performance, life satisfaction, depressive symptoms, and efficacy will be assessed in, and compared between, both groups at six and twelve months.